Broken Promises
by Kairi Uzeniba
Summary: A few years after InuYasha'a group left, Koharu left her village searching for Miroku. But what happens when she meets Sango at a well...with a baby sling around her? Yelling and tears is what. [SangoxMiroku, KoharuxOC.] [VERY dramatic.] R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Koharu ReMeets Sango

Hello! Before we begin, I'd like to say, THIS STORY IS VERY DRAMATIC. And, I chose Miroku and Sango as the search-characters because I couldn't think of anything else and I didn't want it to be no one. One more thing, a lot of the Japanese names are simply looked up on so that's where I get them from. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Koharu Re-Meets Sango 

Koharu walked along with her bag over her shoulder. 2 years ago, Miroku had returned to her village. But he said that he couldn't bring her with him, for he wasn't sure if he could protect her life. But she had a plan. She decided to learn a _little _karate and wait a few years. After a few years, Koharu left her village, and went searching for Miroku. Now she was 16, and thinking she was old enough, she thought Miroku would purpose to her, they'd get married, have at least 10 children, and live happily ever after. She was approaching a small village, and she decided to stop and rest for a moment. The sat and took a sip of her water. A young boy, who looked about 2 years old ran up to her and began staring at her. She stared back. For a few minutes they had a cute little staring contest until,

"Gyoushi! It's not polite to stare! Come back here!" The little boy quickly turned around and ran back to his mother. Koharu thought his mother looked familiar. She stood up.

"Sango?" Sango looked up.

"Hey! I know you! You're…Koyanu? No! Koharu! I must apologize about my son, Gyoushi, he does that a lot. You can see why we named him that." (Gyoushi means stare.)

"It's alright." Sango also carried a baby sling around her. "What's the other youngnn's name?"

"Oh, this is Mikomi, she was born a few weeks ago. What are you doing away from your village anyway, Koharu?"

"Oh, I've been searching for Miroku." Sango stopped smiling.

"But mommy, isn't that-"

Yes, yes it is, Gyoushi. Well Koharu, I, um, need to consult my husband about something, why don't you just wait here and-"

"Oh, but I'd love to meet your husband!"

"Rr, yes, but, he's…he's sick, and I need to take care of him. He's in no condition to see guests right now. How about I meet up with you later, and we can talk then?" Sango lied, nervously.

"But mommy, daddy isn't sick! Gyoushi said as Sango dragged him along. Sango squatted next to her son.

"Gyoushi. I know daddy isn't sick. But the nice lady Koharu is in love with daddy."

"But why? He's your husband."

"No, she met daddy when he _wasn't _my husband or your daddy. But, daddy didn't really love her, and left her in her village. But back then, daddy didn't know he'd marry me, but he did. But, Koharu didn't know that daddy married me, and is still in love with him."

"I don't get it, mommy."

"I'll have your father explain it all later." Koharu, being unaware of Sango and Miroku's marriage, was going to the mayor person to ask if there was a Miroku in this village.

At the Mayor person's office…

"Yes! We do have a Miroku here. He lives in that nice big house with his-"

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" Koharu squealed, running out of the office.

"-his family." Sango walked into the door of her house.

"Miroku!" she called out.

"Yes, my wife?" her husband Miroku answered, walking around the corner.

"We have a serious problem!" she told him as she put Mikomi in her cradle.

"What is it? This is supposed to be a peaceful village."

"Koharu is back!"

"Koharu? Who's- oh cra- crud." He said, being careful not to swear in front of Gyoushi.

"What are we going to do!" Sango asked, very worried.

"It's o.k., Sango-chan. We'll find a way. We always do. How far from the village is she?"

"She's in the village!"

"Really! Oh shi-" they heard a knock on the door.

"Well Miroku, we'll just have to show her. We have no other choice. Gyoushi, please go into your room." Sango said, taking Miokmi into her room. "And don't repeat any weird words you hear." Gyoushi knew, or at least thought he knew, what was going on. Koharu waited outside the door, extremely excited. Sango opened the door.

"Hello Miroku-kun- Sango?" No one said a word. Sango and Miroku hung their heads. Koharu looked around and saw Miroku. "What is she-" Mikomi started crying. Sango slowly went and got her. When Koharu saw the baby in Sango's arms, she knew for sure what was going on.

"But Miroku, you said that you'd-"

"I'm sorry, Koharu. But you never knew my real personality. The truth is that I'm married to Sango, and we have 2 children. And-"

"Someone made you do this, didn't they?" Koharu said, trying to find some loophole.

"No." Sango said. "We're in love. Why else do you think we had kids?" Koharu began quivering. Tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Miroku," she sobbed. "Why? Why did you lie to me? Why did you have to throw away my love!" she screamed, and then ran out of the house. Koharu ran to the river and kneeled there. She pored all her tears into the river.

**I feel really bad for Koharu. Please tell me what you think by reviewing! Anonymous reviews are allowed! PLEASE review.**


	2. Koharu's POV and More

**Hello! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!** Chapter 2 Koharu's POV and More Why! I thought he really loved me! Why did he lie to me! I have no one to love…nowhere to go…all because he lied to me! Koharu thought. She stared at her reflection in the water. She realized the answer. Or at least she thought she did. 

_I…I know why…I'm ugly. So ugly! _She screamed in her head. _No wonder Miroku didn't come back for me !_She splashed water on face. _What did Miroku see in me in the first place? _

FLASHBACK 

Miroku and an 11 year old Koharu sat on a hill.

"I'm so sorry about what has happened to you. I really am."

"You're the 1st person who has ever been nice to me."

"If only you were a little bit older…"

"Huh?"

"Well you're really pretty, and if you were older, maybe we could be together."

END 

Koharu began crying even harder. _He lied! He said I was pretty! I hate Miroku! I hate his damn wife Sango, who has what I could've! I hate their child, that crying brat Mikomi! And I hate that staring little brat- _

"Pretty lady? Why are you crying?" Koharu turned around.

"Go away, Gyoushi! I hate you!"

"But why, Pretty Lady?"

"Your father could've been _my _husband!"

"But Pretty Lady-"

"My name's Koharu, you stupid brat!" Gyoushi walked away.

Hope you liked that chapter, but it was really sad. Please tune in next time!


	3. Sango and Miroku Talk About it

Welcome back! I really want to finish this fic soon, so please tell me what you think by reviewing! Anonymous reviews are welcomed!! Please enjoy!

Chapter 3

Sango & Miroku Talk About it

"Mirokkun, what will we do about Koharu?" Sango asked. (Mirokkun sounds better than Miroku-kun)

"There's really nothing more we can do." Miroku replied. "Koharu probably won't listen to me explaining that I was a lady's man, she'll most likely run away."

"That's true. But we can't just leave her the way she is. That'd be cruel. She has no one to return to. Nowhere to go…no one to live for." Sango said. She gasped.

"What is it, Sango-chan?" Miroku asked, concerned."

"'No one to live for.' Miroku, right now her emotions are incredibly unstable! She might…"

"Might what?"

"Commit suicide…" Miroku gasped too.

"You're right. She has nothing to live for, she probably won't be able to find her way back to her village! We have to find a way to help her. But how?" Miroku pondered. They heard a knock on the door. Miroku looked through the peehole. (Or whatever it's called.) He let his son in.

"Pretty lady-Koharu is really mad at you guys." Gyoushi said.

"We know. We don't know what do to make her happy again." Sango said.

"She called me a stupid brat." Gyoushi said.

"Oh, Gyoushi! Come over here!" Sango said, beckoning her son. He sat down in her lap. "I'm sorry she called you that! You're not a stupid brat. O.k.?" He nodded.

"I know!" Miroku exclaimed. "I know how to make Koharu happy again!!"

A cliffhanger, I know, but you find out in the next chapter. PLEASE review and tune in next time!


	4. Unstable Emotions

This is the 2nd to last chapter, people! Please enjoy it! There IS a happy ending! And, you actually don't find out what Miroku wants to do to make Koharu happy again in THIS chapter, but the next one. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Unstable Emotions

Koharu sat by the river, still crying and crying, occasionally wiping her nose on her sleeve. (There's nothing else to wipe it on.)

_What do I have now? What can I turn to? _Koharu thought, trying to think of someone she could tell her problems to. _Let's see,_

_-My family_

_No, they're all dead now._

_-My village_

_I don't know how to get back there! _

_-Miroku_

_-sob- _She suddenly realized that that was it. What else did she have to live for? She knew her emotions were incredibly unstable right now, but she thought it didn't matter.

_I'm going to rid myself of this world. I have nothing to live for, and I've only been used and abused. Goodbye, world… _she thought as she rolled into the creek. A young man walked by.

"Oh dear! A maiden! I must save her!" He reached into the river and pulled her out.

I know that was short, but the next part has to be in the final chapter, which is next chapter. So I'll see you then!


	5. Koharu and Kofuku

Welcome back! This is the final chapter, so fare-thee-well, my readers. Did you know that Koharu isn't in the character search? It's true. Well all I can say is that there's a happy ending, and I ask that you enjoy it.

Chapter 5

Koharu and Kofuku

Koharu woke up in a small house.

"I'm…not dead…? Why not?" She asked no one in particular, her eyes still closed.

"Fair maiden, thou was drowning in the river, and I couldn't help but saveth thou. But where have my manners gone? My name beeth Kofuku." Koharu opened her eyes. Kofuku was handsome.

"You don't have to talk like that."

"What does thou mean?"

"Never mind. I didn't want to live, sir. That was a suicide attempt."

"But why? Thou beeth a beautiful maiden, and I would like to hear thou's reason for your acts." Koharu told him all about her family being killed, Miroku, and searching for him and finding out he was married with children.

"Oh, I don't think thou knew Miroku's true personality. He's bit of a lady's man. Before Sango, that is. He'd do what he did to thou, forget about thou, and repeat. I'm sorry that thou felt so strongly about him. That beeth the way he is." He put his arm around her. "But thou is welcome to stay with me."

"How do I know you're not just like him!" Koharu replied, not trusting him.

"Why doesn't thou trusteth me?"

"I'm watching my steps now. I'm not giving in immediately like I did before."

"But I'm letting thou cometh with me. I'd never do what that fool Miroku did to you." Kofuku said, rubbing her chin with his finger. He lightly kissed her cheek. Koharu turned to him. They kissed. An they live 'happily ever after.'

Goobye, everyone! I hoped you liked this fic! PLEASE review! See ya!


End file.
